On the run
by SpiritOfItachi
Summary: Sasuke Naruto and Sakura run from the village so Sasuke doesn't have to get the death penalty after his fight with Itachi. NaruSaku SasuSaku. Contains character death. Please read and review.


This will end horribly. There is no doubt about that. One of them had to die, and that was how this would end. One of them had to kill the other. One was the older brother who wanted nothing other than for his brother to have a life and that it would not be filled with torture. While the other was the crazed, younger brother who wanted to end it all for his older brother because he knew that his older brother killed their entire village. However, he did not know why he killed the village he only knew the lies that had been fed to him by his brother. The lies though, were only meant to protect his younger and he had planned out his whole life, even his death just for his brother. Years ago he couldn't bring himself to kill his brother, but now he knew that his brother was filled with hate and wanted to kill him. But Itachi knew that the hate he saw in his brothers eyes just showed how much sasuke had loved their parents and friends and you could also see how much Itachi loved his brother just by looking into the hate in Sasukes eyes.

Itachi knew that this place where he stood would be the place where he would die. He knew that this would be the final moment of the final day of his life. Yet, he was left with this joy, the joy for his brother and that his brother would avenge their clan. The clan could be avenged only by a death, the death of the one who had destroyed it.

In a moment, Sasuke launched a deadly attack. One that in itself was enough to kill Itachi, or pretty much any other person. Itachi knew that he wasn't done here yet. He forced himself to his feet, coughed up blood, and continued. Many snakes came from sasukes back and Itachi had a powerful weapon himself. Itachi destroyed all the snakes and sasuke was completely out of things to do. He had no form of defense or any attack. Again, Itachi coughed up blood but then moved slowly towards sasuke. He knew that he only had a few seconds left but was okay with that for he knew that he had finished what he had set out to do.

Sasuke backed up. He continued to move backwards until he was finally cornered. He was certain that Itachi was intending to kill him. So finally Sasuke waited for Itachi to kill him. But Itachi only rose up a finger and poked sasuke on the forehead with a smile as he died. A streak of blood was left down Sasukes face. At that moment Sasuke was bewildered. He remained in that state of confusion for a long time.

Sasuke returned to the hidden leaf village. But he didn't return as they had hoped. He returned with hatred and wanted to kill everyone in the village. He went on a rampage of pure violence and the number of people dead started to stack up. One, Two, Three, Fifteen, Twenty, and it finally stopped at Twenty-two.

It stopped because he came across a face unlike the others. He had seen Sakura and instantly froze in his spot. He couldn't attack. He wanted to, but some power greater than his will made him stop.

She was horrified. She was scared and having seen the bodies behind him she had a right to be scared.

A moment later, some police and powerful jonens surrounded him. He took notice of them but could not speak or even turn his head away from her. They closed in on him and just before they ripped him from the area he whispered some words that only she could hear.

"I love you."

He was then taken away from that area and was put in jail. That night was all he had. In the morning he would be executed for the numbers of people killed.

Naruto heard of the nights activities and shuddered. He wanted for the village to be safe, but he also remembered Sasuke and did not want him to have to die.

So he snuck over to Sakuras house, and told her of a crazy scheme, she was with him though. They were both incredibly skilled ninjas and got into the jail. They got into his cell and rescued him. He didn't want them to get busted and started telling them to leave and threatened them with calling the guards. They refused to leave and got him out of there.

They were all now wanted fugitives on the run from all of their family and friends.

"Well, it sure is good to see you guys again." He joked with them.

"It's been years, and you have obviously changed." Naruto returned.

"What'll we do now?" Sakura asked.

"I guess we'll have to stay on the run from the village hidden in the leaves."

And so they did. They stayed on the run from their home village for years. Of course Naruto and Sasuke didn't have any family to worry about, but Sakura did. She always wondered what her mom was thinking about how she ran away from home to save a wanted fugitive who was about to be killed for his crime against the village.

They lived in many places while on the run. They spent time at the village hidden in the sand. They left there when the police shinobi showed up. Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari confused the police for just long enough for them to escape. The only reason that it worked is because of the fact that Gaara was the Kazekage.

They also lived in the village hidden in the mist. They had been on the run for five years now and thought that they would be forgotten. They were wrong. The only difference between now and when the police showed up in the village hidden in the sand is that now they had no one to help them escape. When the police showed up this time naruto stayed back and let Sasuke and Sakura escape.

"You guys go ahead I'll hold them." Is the last thing that they heard from Naruto (Spoiler alert! Spoiler alert! That's the last thing they heard from him FOR NOW.)

A kunai hit Naruto in the chest as they were running. They thought he was dead. They were outside the city by the time he forced himself up. He went all Chuck Norris on them and kicked their buts.

He then passed out from loss of blood. He spent the next few days recovering at a kind local's home.

Meanwhile, at the village hidden in the leaves Tsunade was ticked off. She was still shocked that JIraya's student was the cause of the ninja deaths. So now she sent many shinobi into the hidden village to catch Naruto. The village hidden in the mist's Mizukage made this into another great ninja war. The war lasted for about two more years and was definitely a bad idea on the part of the Mizukage. Naruto was forced out of the village halfway through the war and was trying to track down Sakura and Sasuke. All of the shinobi from the village hidden in the mist were killed and all of the common villagers were taken captive.

The village hidden in the leaves continued to move and was hell bent on killing Naruto and Sakura and Sasuke. It took less than six months for the village to track down Naruto but he went all fox demon on them and kicked their butts AGAIN.

Needless to say, Tsunade was ticked off more than before. She just gave up on trying catching the three and thought 'They're another villages problem now.'

Naruto still tried to track down Sakura and Sasuke.

"I miss Naruto." Sasuke said.

"I feel sorry for him." Sakura replied.

"It's all my fault." Sasuke said. "If I hadn't destroyed the village he wouldn't have had to die for me." Sasuke then looked out over the cliff that they were camping on, but was stopped from the sound of someone approaching.

He looked back to see Sakura running to Naruto, who looked tattered and tired.

"Naruto!" Sakura and Sasuke yelled in excitement.

"It's been too long." Naruto said after a long time.

"How are you still alive?" The two asked at the same time.

"The kyuubi spirit came out and totally pwned all of them." Naruto jokingly said.

"But, that knife?" Sasuke questioned.

"A local nursed me back to health." Naruto returned.

"What about the ninja war?"

"I was helped out of the village by a few locals."

"Thank God, you're safe." They said to him.

They had been out of the village hidden in the leaves for five years now. The only people that they had were themselves. It was almost the whole world versus three rouge ninjas. Sakura thought of what her parents might do if she ever returned to the village. Sasuke thought about where Itachi was and if he could even see him now. Naruto thought all the people that ever cared: Iruka, Kakashi, Jiraya, The third Hokage dude, and even his parents.

The three were now almost twenty four. They were the only family that they had. But yet they didn't care. The three only had each other and that was all that they needed.

This lasted longer. The years began to roll by. A long time later four familiar faces came toward them. They couldn't quite remember the faces of their childhood friends ten years later. One had a full body, black suit with purple makeup on his face (um… cross dresser much?) Another wearing the Kazekage suit with red hair and a sand gourd on his back. The third and fourth were walking next to each other holding hands. One of them had a rather weird hairstyle with blonde hair and a big fan on her back. You could tell that the other one was lazy just from the way he walked and talked.

The four did not bring good news. They told the group of how the village hidden in the leaves had just been attacked by the village hidden in the sound. They were losing horribly and it appeared that the village hidden in the leaves would be no more soon. The village hidden in the sand tried to help but could not help the situation. That is why the two villages sent the four to find Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.

It took them three days at ninja speed to make it there. The seven gasped in horror. They looked for their friends to find that Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji, Kiba, Shino, and Konahamoru had all been killed. They finally found Hinata with a severed aorta. She obviously didn't have long left. Sakura tried to heal her by feeding off of her chakra. It didn't work.

Naruto slid over to Hinata. She started to say goodbye but he shut her up. "Not yet" he said as he gave her a kiss. By the time it was over she was gone. Naruto knew it and was saddened. However, he could not let this stop him from saving the village.

He saw his friends run ahead. He took huge strides to get there to help. His vision became blurry as the rage built inside him. Suddenly, he saw Sakura fall. His strides became larger and the kyuubi started to control him. He went out and killed hundreds of sound Nin. He took shots and started coming back into his own body.

He lasted long enough to see the end of the war. Sasuke and Sakura came over. Sakura had fully healed. Naruto was dying. Sakura leaned in and jokingly said "Not yet." She gave him a kiss and by the time it was over he was….. STILL ALIVE. "Sasuke, take good care of Sakura." That was the last thing he ever said. Then, his arrow and kunai riddled body finally died. The two remaining looked up to the sky to see all of their friends waving at them.

Sasuke and Sakura lived in the village for the rest of their lives. Tsunade granted them both a pardon on the circumstances. And after living a long, full live Sasuke and Sakura went on to be with their friends. For them there was no more sorrow and no more pain for the rest of eternity.

**Wow. Finally done. I'm going on a trip with my church so don't expect any new posts for a while. Please review whether you liked the story or not.**


End file.
